Titles are Overrated
by Charlotte and Rashka
Summary: Miku is in a car accident and meets a strange but nice boy with blue hair.
1. Introduction

**Written by Charlotte**

**Hi! I really felt like writing some Vocaloid fanfiction cause I'm in a Vocaloid-ey mood. Sorry the intro is so short. It does get better, I promise. Or at least I hope it will. I should have the first official chapter up before midnight today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Oh, how I wish I did. **

* * *

"Ha! I _told_ you they sold leeks at Wal-Mart!" I pointed to the leeks victoriously, very pleased with my accomplishment. Len gave me an unimpressed look.

"That's great, Miku. Now let's get your stupid leeks and go home. That rain is making me uneasy." Len glanced up at the ceiling, which we could hear the rain pounding on. I nodded in agreement and grabbed some leeks. Len grabbed a bunch of bananas and we headed towards the checkout counter. We paid for the leeks and bananas, and then walked out to the doors. They slid open before us, and we walked out into the small hallway type thing in between the doors to the store and the doors to outside. The rain was coming down so thick you could hardly see. Except when big jagged flashes of lightning lit up the world, of course. A huge bang of thunder shook the air and Len squealed like the shota he is and grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, Magic Shota Len Len, it's just a thunderstorm." I assured him, but I was scared of it too. "Okay, on the count of three we run to the car, okay?" Len nodded miserably, "Alright. One…. Two…. Three!" We sprinted towards my aqua green Toyota Corolla and got inside as quickly as we could.

"You okay, Len?" I asked. He nodded. I started up the car and pulled out of the Wal-Mart parking lot, starting the familiar route home. Another boom of thunder rumbled and Len flinched.

"Miku, can we listen to some music?" he asked. I grinned evilly and picked out a song on my iPod before plugging the iPod into the radio. Len looked at me suspiciously.

"MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN!" sang Len's voice through the radio. Len laughed and sang along with the music, and I joined in. We were laughing and just joking around in general, and so that's why I didn't see the other car skidding towards us through the heavy rain. Well, I saw it once it collided with us. I remember pain bright and red and then cool darkness. I think I heard Len scream.

* * *

**Crappy? Yep, I think so too. I blame this story on the result of reading too many Vocaloid fanfics today and looking for a new Miku wig. Please review... You don't have to though. And you probably won't. *sighs and goes and sulks in her emo corner***


	2. So, I'm Not Dead

**Hellooo! Didn't expect another chapter that quick, did you? No? I didn't think so! So... yeah. I'm half asleep, just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

I blinked open my eyes. White. I saw a lot of white. And then I realized I must be in a hospital. Yeah, way to be smart, Miku. The memories came flooding back to me. A car crash. That just may explain why my head hurts so much. Wait a second…

"Len!" I exclaimed, looking around in concern for the little shota boy. I tried to sit up, but my head began pounding and my vision blurred and I couldn't see momentarily.

"Len? Is that the boy who was in the crash too?" an unfamiliar voice asked. My vision came back slowly, and I managed to make out a boy a bit older than me with blue hair. He stood in the doorway, watching me.

"W-where is he? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine. Just a few scratches and a broken arm. I'm afraid you took the worst of it." The guy smiled, "You _really_ hit your head hard. Or that's what they told me."

I sighed in relief. "At least he's okay." Then a question occurred to me. "Wait, who the leek are you?" I demanded to know. The guy laughed at my sudden outburst.

"I'm Kaito Shion. I was sick, but I'm better now. Well, almost. I get to leave soon, but for now I'm stuck in a room just down the hall from here." He introduced himself.

"I'm Miku Hatsune." I introduced myself.

"Yeah, I know." Kaito smiled at me again. I rolled my eyes at him but that cause my head to hurt so I decided not to do that anymore. "Um, what's the date?" I asked, not sure how much time had passed since the car accident.

"July 15, 6007." Kaito told me solemnly. I almost- _almost_- thought he was serious for half a second, and then I realized how ridiculous that was. I gave him my best, "_You stupid idiot" _look. "Just kidding! You've just been out for the night." Kaito told me. A man wearing white scrubs walked in the room past Kaito.

"I see you're awake now. Has Kaito been bothering you?" the doctor person asked me.

"Not really." I told him. Kaito waved goodbye and walked off.

"I didn't think so. He's pretty good. Now, you kind of hit your head pretty hard during the crash, do you remember everything?" the doctor inquired. I nodded. "Yep! Bought leeks, it was raining, car crash."

"Yes, that sounds right. I think you might just have some bad bruising on your head, but you did lose a lot of blood." He informed me. Yeah, that may explain the dizziness.

"How did I lose the blood?" I asked.

"You might want to take a look at your arm." He suggested. Since I'm a complete idiot, I hadn't look at my arms or legs or anything. I lifted up my arms and saw white bandages covering my entire right forearm. I felt a dull pain radiating from my inner arm. I looked back to the doctor.

"What happened to my arm?"

"Well… we think either you put it over Len to protect him, or it just happened to get thrown in front of his face. But either way, broken glass from the windshield impaled itself in your arm, instead of going into Len's face and eyes like it would've if your arm hadn't been shielding him." The doctor explained to me.

"So… I saved him?" I asked.

"Yes, he would've had much more serious damage if you hadn't protected him." Banana Boy and Orange Girl had better _worship _me after this. I breathed in and out shakily for a bit. Even though I was making jokes in my head, it was still a lot to take in.

"Can I see Len?" I wanted to know. The doctor nodded and smiled, "I'll be right back." He walked off to go get Len for me. I checked over my other arm and my legs and abdomen then, just to make sure they hadn't amputated anything important. No missing limbs, unless I used to have a tail and just forgot about it. Suddenly I saw a streak of yellow as Magical Shota Len Len sprinted into the room and hugged me.

"Miku-chan! I was so worried about you!" he gasped.

"Worried about me? I was worried about you! Stupid little shota boy." I smiled and petted his hair, noting with concern that his one arm was in a sling.

"I am not a shota!" Len protested, but I could tell it was halfhearted. Rin skipped into the room, her bow bouncing on her head.

"Mikuuuuu!" She exclaimed, running to hug me. Doctor person from before entered not far behind her.

"Thank you for saving my Len's face!" she thanked me. I grinned. "Not a problem, Orange Girl."

"I hate to interrupt, but Miku, you can leave later on today, we just want to run some tests and make sure you're really alright first." The doctor explained to me. I nodded. My head had stopped hurting as much. Len and Rin smiled at me. Well, I'd survived a car crash, and saved a life. Sort of. Unintentionally. There's two things off my bucket list. The doctor left and Rin and Len left to get me some breakfast. Tired, I lay back down on the bed I was in, closing my eyes to take a nap. I kept seeing Kaito in my dreams, with his nice smile and soft looking blue hair.

* * *

**Soooo yeah. Will Kaito be there when she wakes up? Is he pulling an Edward Cullen on her right now? (Probably is, creepy stalker pervert...) You'll find out when I get around to writing another chapter! Review? Please? **


	3. Twitter is Very Helpful

**Hello~! I'm so sorry I took so long, I was dead set on uploading last night but then Fanfiction was being a butt face and I couldn't. I'm so sorry! Thank you Rin-chan for helping me write and entertaining me while I wrote! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a banana- I mean, I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

It had been a week since I left the hospital, and I still couldn't get Kaito out of my head. I couldn't find his name in the phonebook or on Facebook, and he hadn't told me a way I could contact him.

"Miku, you hardly knew him. Why are you so bent on finding him again?" my older sister, Luka asked me as I searched Kaito Shion on Google. I glanced over at her. Her face was concerned.

"I just…. I don't even know." I sighed and returned to my search, scrolling through the results. Suddenly I saw a link to Twitter account, Shion_Kaito00. I was suddenly filled with hope and clicked on the link. Luka walked off.

As my computer slowly loaded the Twitter page, I recognized the picture as Kaito's face. I couldn't believe I'd found him! But there really wasn't much info in a Twitter page… I'll message him from my currently nonexistent Twitter account. I opened another tab so as to make sure I didn't lose Kaito's page and made myself a Twitter page. I followed Kaito once I was finished, and then tweeted him.

**MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Hi! **

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Hi…?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 I met you in the hospital last week. **

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Oh, you! How's the head?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Functioning as well as it ever has or ever will. And the mysterious sickness you mentioned?**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 All gone. **

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 I'm glad to hear that **

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 seeing that we're both healthy again, want to meet up sometime?**

I paused with my fingers poised over the keyboard, preparing to type an answer. Just then Rin burst into my room.

"ALLURING SECRET BLACK VOW!" She yelled at me, and tossed an apple at my face, and then ran off.

"She's an odd one." I noted to myself, and turned back to the computer.

**MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 When and where? **

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 The coffee shop just off the square, near the cupcake shop? Tomorrow at noon?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 I'll see you there. **

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 **

Not only did I find Kaito again, I was going to meet him tomorrow! I couldn't help but be extremely excited about this. I signed off the computer and ran downstairs. Rin and Len were sitting on the couch, Len holding a piece of pocky. Luka was cooking dinner in the kitchen .

"Guess what!" I sang excitedly. Len glared at me. "You just interrupted me and Rin's game of pocky!"

"I don't care- and you used incorrect grammar. Anyways, I found him!" I told them. Len looked entirely confused, but Rin got it right away.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" she told me. I nodded excitedly, "And you know what's even better? He asked to meet up with me tomorrow!"

Rin squealed in excitement. "That's great!" I nodded in agreement and went back upstairs.

Pagebreak

"Hi, Kaito!" I greeted him as he walked into the coffee shop. He smiled at me, "Hi, Miku-chan. Long time, no see."

"Yep! So, how have you been?" I asked as he sat down in the chair across from me at the table I'd picked.

"Better than I've been of late. Chemo is finally over." Kaito told me. I knew I'd heard the word chemo before… when had I heard it?

"What you were sick with… cancer…" I realized. Kaito nodded, confirming it. "It's gone now. I'm fine." He reassured me, "Well, I could relapse, but they told me it was unlikely." I nodded dumbly. Well. Finally a non-jerky cute guy I like has cancer. Or had cancer. Still.

"Please don't go all weird on me, people always do that when I tell them I had cancer." Kaito sighed, as though suddenly irritated with my presence. I quickly wiped all the surprise and concern from my face and smiled at him.

"Oh, come on, have I really bothered you that much already?" I teased.

"Nah, you aren't that annoying." Kaito told me.

"Pleased to hear it." I smiled at him and he returned my smile with one of his own.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's shorter, isn't it? Oh, I just know it is. **

**Miku: Stop worrying and let them read it! *hits Char with leek***

******Kaito: Why you give me cancer? *sobs in his emo corner***

**Me: Thanks for the support, Miku, and Kaito, chill. Seriously. You're scaring me. Anyways, review please? **


	4. Another Thunderstorm and Pocky

**I uploaded another chapter because I felt bad about the other one being so short. Oh, and I decided my reviewers who I love so much deserve replies. **

**Tigerlilly19: Yeah, my friend who cosplays Rin was at my house and she actually threw an apple at me and yelled that so I was like, well I'm adding that. :)**

**Vampireknight16: Thank you! **

**Zelka94: Thank you as well! **

**Disclaimer: My face is a panda. Dangos are beautiful. Scones!**

**Miku: What she means to say is she doesn't own Vocaloid. **

**Me: Yeah, whatever, I was getting to that. **

* * *

Kaito and I hung out at the coffee shop until 12:30ish, and then we left to wander around town. We had just gotten ice cream- Kaito really seemed to like ice cream, which weirded me out at first but then I got used to it- when I saw the sky begin to darken. Storm clouds were beginning to move into the sky. Kaito frowned at them.

"Looks like it's going to storm." He noted.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious." I replied. He tugged on one of my pigtails playfully.

"Do you want to go home?" Kaito asked me. I considered it. I didn't want to leave him… it had taken me a bit to find him. Then I had an idea.

"Maybe we could go to my house!" I suggested brightly. The second after my sentence ended, a raindrop hit my head. And then another. And another. And- surprise!- another. Kaito and I did our best to cover our heads as rain came pouring down on us.

"How close is your car?" Kaito asked, shouting above the rain.

"Over there!" I waved my arm towards my car, which was really close.

"Run for it on three?" Kaito suggested. I was suddenly reminded of the night of the car crash. Wow, there's been a lot of thunderstorms lately. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, one… two… three!" we ran towards my car, getting inside quickly. We both laughed as we sat there, dripping water. After a few minutes our laughing calmed and I started up the car.

"So, where to?" I asked Kaito. Kaito pretended to think very hard about it, stroking an imaginary beard, causing me to giggle.

"Your house, like you suggested before the rain attacked us?" he replied. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Luka, Miku brought home a _boy_!" my youngest sister, Yuki, exclaimed as Kaito and I walked in through my front door. Luka walked into the front hallway, smiling at Kaito.

"Kaito, my older sister Luka, Luka, Kaito." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kaito said to Luka. Luka nodded, "Same to you."

"C'mon, this way!" I said to Kaito, dragging him by the hand to the living room. Len and Rin were in the middle of a game of pocky. Wow, they really play that a lot. They were just about to kss when Rin saw us and turned away to greet us. Len gave me a death stare.

"Hi! You're Kaito, right?" Rin asked Kaito, who nodded to confirm this.

"Excuse me, but Rin and I were busy. C'mon Rin, let's go where Miku won't interrupt us AGAIN." Len said, grabbing Rin by the hand and dragging her off to their room. Rin waved back at us as she was dragged away. I flopped down on the now unoccupied couch, and patted on the empty space next to me for Kaito to join me, which he did.

"Want some pocky?" I offered him a piece from the container on the table.

"To share?" he asked with a smirk and I blushed a deep red.

"Uh, um, no… maybe… if you want to…" I stammered. Kaito laughed and grinned slyly.

"I think I do want to play pocky with you." He said. I blushed even more, if that was possible. We put either end of the pocky in our mouths and bit off bits of it until our lips met. Kissing Kaito was wonderful.

"Lukaaaaa! Miku's _kissing_ the boy!" Yuki suddenly interrupted our kiss. Luka quickly carried Yuki out of the living room, despite Yuki's complaints. Kaito smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" he asked.

"Yep!" I agreed. My face was bright red still, I was sure.

"You're adorable when you blush," Kaito told me. I smiled at him and moved closer for another kiss.

When Kaito finally had to leave to go home, I was sad, but we made plans to meet again in a week.

"Well, that was fast." Luka commented after Kaito had left. I gave her a confused look. "Him becoming your boyfriend. This is what, the second time you've met him?" she explained. I blushed deep green- just kidding, everyone always says they blush red when it's obvious that they would blush red anyways without describing it.

"H-he's not my boyfriend… or I don't think he is… Maybe… I dunno…" I told her. She rolled her eyes and patted my head, before leaving to her room to go to sleep. I wandered back to my room, passing Rin and Len's as I did. Their door was ajar, and I could see they'd fallen asleep on the same bed- again. I honestly have no idea why they have two beds when they always sleep on one together. I went into my room and changed into pajamas before getting into bed. For some reason, I couldn't fall asleep, so I simply stared out the window at the moon, thinking of Kaito and how kind he is and how handsome and how much he likes me and how much I like him and- so yeah, pretty much just babble about Kaito, until I fell asleep and dreamed of- guess who!- Kaito. Was he mine now? I didn't know.

* * *

**So... I'm not sure how I got all this while listening to some of the creepiest Vocaloid songs that ever existed. Anyways, I can't wait until Rashka finds out about this fanfiction! Review, please? I'll love you forever! **


	5. Len Gets a Chapter!

**Char: I'm sorry for not posting! I was at Rashka's house a ton and I had started a chapter on my computer at home and I've just been super busy. Anyways, I got it up eventually! Rashka wrote most of this. Sorry. Reviews!**

**kaitomiku4ever: Thank you!**

**AizomeMiraiChizu0: I 3 this story too! :D  
**

**IchigoMxHarryP: Thank you! Pocky is this Japanese candy type biscuit thing with chocolate on it, and one person bites on one end and the other person bites on the other end, and they keep biting it off until their lips meet. Or you can just eat pocky yourself. It's soooo good!**

**VocalLilly: Yeah, I'm a supporter of RinXLen- while cosplaying Miku that is. When cosplaying 96neko... :D**

**Zelka94: IDK HOW TO WRITE HIM PERVERTED! *repeatedly bothers Kaito cosplayer on how to make Kaito more perverted***

**Sooo, enjoy this please. I was half watching Full Metal Alchemist, half writing, so... Don't mind the distractedness please.**

**Disclaimer: I am not addicted to pocky. **

* * *

"I play pocky with Rin, but I don't think I'm legally allowed to date her!" Len told me. I'd asked Rin if since I kissed Kaito we were dating now, and Len seemed to have assumed I actually asked him.

"Yeah, but if it weren't against the law, you guys would be dating, cause you're all weird and incest-ey and stuff." I countered.

"Incest-ey's not a word. It's incestuous." Len corrected me. Both Rin and I facepalmed. "Well, you asked for my help!" Len said, and left the room.

"I never asked for his help…" I said, turning back to Rin.

"Yeah, well he's Len. He felt the need to be in the conversation. He gets lonely." Rin explained.

"Doesn't he have any other shota friends to play with?"

"No."

"Well, since he gets lonely, he'd like to go on a super awesome spy mission for me, right?" I suggested, suddenly getting an idea. Rin looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe. If you bait him." Rin told me. I grinned.

"Hey, Len-kun, do you want some bananas?" I called.

LEN POV

"B-bananas?" I asked. "Yummmmm…"

Miku walked to the kitchen and came back with a whole bunch of bananas. Don't ask why I didn't go into the kitchen for bananas myself. Just… really don't ask.

"Now, Len. Do you want these bananas?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Then you just have to befriend Kaito and perhaps stalk him as well."

I kept nodding my head, willing to do anything for five bananas.

"Okay. I will give you one banana for each checkpoint!"

Finally I decided to ask, "Okay, where's Kaito then?"

"I don't know, he's your future best friend!"

…She had a point…

So then I decided to hack into Miku's Twitter account. It wasn't hard considering the password was "KAITO".

**MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Hey Kaito-kun!**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Miku! Hi!**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Hey, you should totally meet up with an epic cute little guy named Len!**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Eh? Len? Uhhh sure…?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Yes he is so amazing.**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Okay then. **

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Meet him today in front of the middle school **

I had to think about how I could get to my school considering my lack of direction. My school wasn't too hard to get to... when Rin was walking with me.

**Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 …Okay then…..**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 You know what? Just meet him right now. He's leaving now.**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Alrighty then.**

I hoped I didn't confuse Kaito too much. So with that epic Twitter messaging I ran out the door. But not before bringing an umbrella because even if it was a clear day, rain could begin at any second. It was kind of annoying carrying the umbrella with one arm in a cast…

Anyways eventually I made my way to the middle school. It was harder than I expected with Rin not guiding me at all. Kaito was standing next to a tree. He had pretty hair.

"Kaito!" I shouted, smiling and waving. I looked like an epic shota. Kaito smiled awkwardly and waved back also awkwardly. "Hey Len."

Since Kaito looked and seemed so out of place, I just felt the need to glomp him so that he was even more out of place. Kaito smiled creepily and I backed away quickly.

"So, we should be best friends!" I told Kaito. Kaito gave me this confused look, but then grinned creepily again. I took a few steps back, but smiled brightly again.

"Best friends, okay…" Kaito agreed, "But only if you'll buy me ice cream." I checked my pockets for my wallet. Sure enough I'd brought it- thank the good banana lord- but I didn't know if I actually had any money.

"Um, okay. To the ice cream shop?" I suggested. Kaito nodded and we started the short walk to the ice cream place. Kaito entered the shop first and I grabbed my wallet quickly and checked it for money. 10 dollars… that's enough for ice cream, right? Whatever, it will have to be. Kaito ordered a huge ice cream cone. I sighed as I had to pay. Well, this is worth the bananas, I think?

Kaito seemed extremely happy after that. We sat outside the ice cream shop to eat our ice cream.

"So… Would you happen to know if Miku thinks I'm her boyfriend?" Kaito asked me, trying to sound nonchalant. Yes! This would be easier than I thought. Wait a sec… how do I respond?

"Yeah. Kind of. She doesn't know." I told Kaito, being as specific as I could of course. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't know? Well, I'll have to talk to her about that." Kaito said. He checked his phone. "Oh, I have to go, sorry." Kaito stood up.

"What? What is it?" I asked. Kaito shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing. See you later." I watched him leave, kind of worried. Then I realized I should get home. I didn't want to stay too long and forget how to get home. All worries were pushed from my mind as I concentrated on how to get home.

* * *

**C'mon, you know you want to review! I hope to somehow get 96neko into the next chapter, don't ask how, I just will. **

**Len: I'm not _that _easily bought...**

**Miku: 6 bananas for you if you'll get me a leek. **

**Len: DONE.**


	6. The Pool is Black

**Not my longest chapter... I feel bad about that... But I got it done without any help! In the mean time I had Rashka's younger sister start a story to entertain you. I don't write for 96neko very often, so let me know if her personality seems off. **

**Disclaimer: I am a rabbit. I can't play the banjo. I don't own Vocaloid. My father plays Call of Duty very often. **

* * *

"Oh, you're back. What'd you find out?" I asked Len as I saw him walk in through the door.

"Banana first!" he demanded. I rolled my eyes but gave him a banana. He happily ate it, while I watched impatiently. Finally he finished.

"Okay, now, what did you find out?" I repeated.

"So he asked if you thought that he was your boyfriend, and then I said that you didn't know, and he said he'd have to talk to you about that, and then he had to leave. Oh, and guess what!" Len exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"They have banana Italian ice at Rita's!" Len informed me. I face palmed. "That's great, Len. That's really all?" Len nodded. I handed him another banana which he ate way more quickly than before. I patted Len on the head and then went upstairs to my bedroom. I had nothing better to do, so I turned on my radio. For some reason I had the Head On commercial playing on loop on my radio, really loudly too. 96neko must have been listening to it in my room again. I changed it to something less weird and walked over to my desk to check my Twitter account. One message from Kaito.

**Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Want to meet up this weekend?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 How about tomorrow instead?**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 What time?**

** MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 Want to come over for lunch or something?**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Sounds good to me. **

As I began to type a response I heard someone walk into my room. I looked behind me and saw 96neko.

"You turned off my Head On commercial!" she said, seeming annoyed.

"I apologize, but did it ever occur to you to listen to it in your room?" I suggested.

"But your radio is louder!" she then noticed I was on my laptop and ran over to see what I was doing. Sighing, I sat back in my chair as she read through my conversation.

"You're having Kaito over tomorrow? Why?" 96neko asked. I gave her my best, "Seriously?" look.

"Because. Now run off like a good neko and listen to your Head On commercials." I shooed her away. She sighed and left, humming Happy Synthesizer to herself. I soon heard the drone of the Head On commercial coming from her room. I returned to the computer.

**MikuHatsune_01: Kaito_Shion00 See you then!**

** Kaito_Shion00: MikuHatsune_01 Yep!**

_**The next day…**_

"Miku! That guy with blue hair is here!" Yuki called. I ran downstairs and saw Kaito. Since Char recently learned the word glomp and enjoys using it a ton, I glomped Kaito. Yuki frowned at us and then walked off to bother someone else.

"Hi Kaito-kun! How're y-" I was cut off abruptly by hearing Rin and 96neko yelling at each other upstairs over Len.

"HE'S MINE!" I heard them both shout. I sighed and glanced up at the ceiling where I heard a loud noise, probably one of them stomping their foot. Kaito looked up too.

"Your sisters?" he guessed.

"One of them is my sister… I actually don't know why Kuro-chan lives with us." I explained. We heard a loud crash, and Rin yelling something about how she claimed Len first. "Want to go outside?" I suggested. Kaito nodded, and I led him out back. We've got this really big pool that for some reason is painted black. We really aren't sure how it got painted black. Kaito looked at the pool and then looked back at me. "Why is the pool black?" he inquired. I shrugged. "We actually don't know." Kaito laughed and walked over to the edge of the pool, sitting down and taking off his shoes before putting his feet in the water. I walked over and sat next to him, dangling my feet in the water too.

"So, Miku…" Kaito started. I looked over at him. "Just kind of wondering… are we dating?" he asked. I blushed.

"Um, I don't know. I kind of was going to ask you that… eventually…" I responded, "It's up to you if we are or aren't, I guess…"

"I say we are. That good with you?" Kaito asked. I nodded and he leaned forward and was about to kiss me when someone pushed me into the pool. As I surfaced, I saw Len standing by the pool laughing and Kaito laughing too. Then Kaito shoved Len in the pool, and Len dragged Kaito with him. Len splashed Kaito, irritated.

"Why'd you push me in Kaito?" Len whined.

"You asked for it, shota boy." Kaito laughed, dunking Len. I giggled and high-fived Kaito. Len glared at us both when he surfaced.

"Why don't you go bother Rin or something?" I suggested.

"She and Kuro-kun are busy fighting over me." Len explained. I didn't bother to correct him on the kun instead of chan, he always did that.

"Race you to the other end of the pool and back!" I challenged Kaito and Len.

"You're on, Miku!" Len agreed and took off swimming.

We kind of just hung out by the pool after that, until 96neko and Rin interrupted us by confronting Len about who he loved more.

* * *

**I know, I know, "Why is the pool painted black? Can you even do that?" I don't know, I was bored, and yes, you can paint a pool black. Me and my cosplay group intend to do a video of the Head On fanfiction sometime in the very near future, and I'll post a link in that fanfic. Until then, just read this fanfic. Oh, and review. Please. It's my motivation. Oh my tapioca, I almost forgot the reviewers!**

**IchigoMxHarryP: Yeah, pocky is AWESOME. And yeah, Len is horrible at impersonating Miku. Can't believe Kaito fell for it! :D**

**Kaitomiku4ever: Len is adorable, isn't he?**


End file.
